Thanks
by general zargon
Summary: After Frau brings Mikage's reincarnated form to Teito, the brunet goes to tell him thanks, now if only he could get up the courage to knock on the door. Warning: Teito and Frau might be a bit OOC in this one-shot!


'_Come on already, just knock on the door and get it over with!_' Teito thought to himself as he stared intently at the door in front of him it was like he was trying to somehow see through it.

He had been standing at the door to Frau's room for almost an entire hour, and the pink fyulong on his shoulder had long since fallen asleep, having gotten tired of waiting for the brunet to get up the courage to knock on the wooden barrier. He had raised his fist several times but stopped at the last minute, barely an inch from the surface of the door, and even he was starting to get fed up with himself.

Really, it wasn't even like he was going to tell the pervy Bishop anything important, he mentally tried to reassure himself, he was just going to tell the blond man thank you for bringing Mikage back!

At the thought of his best friend, he felt moisture gather at the corner of his eyes but managed to keep the tears from falling by looking at the sleeping ball of pink fluff on his shoulder. Mikage the dragon was his best friend's reincarnation, and there was no need to cry when Mikage was right there with him, and that brought him back to what he wanted to thank Frau for. The Bishop had searched until he had found the fyulong with the soul the same color as Mikage's and then brought the creature to the church before giving him to Teito and the former combat slave would forever be grateful for that.

Lightly running one finger over the sleeping fyulong's fuzzy head, that action gave Teito the courage he needed to lift his hand and quickly knock on the door in front of him.

His fist was only halfway back to his side when the door was jerked open and the bishop he had come to see stood there with a scowl on his face as he said, "Finally! I thought you'd never knock on the freaking door!" Before Teito could say anything, Frau's gloved hand lashed out, grabbed the front of the small boy's mourning robes, and jerked him into the room before shutting the door with a strident 'bang'.

The brunet was left gaping as he reached out and caught the pink fyulong before he tumbled to the floor, the poor thing having been startled awake by the sudden movement and noise. Sneezing at having his peaceful sleep interrupted, the dragon jumped up to the tall bishop's shoulder and began chewing on a stray lock of hair to show his displeasure.

Frau ignored the dragon chewing on his hair and continued ranting, "What the heck were you thinking about so hard that you had to stand outside for over an hour, brat?! I was starting to think you'd taken up sleeping on your feet!" the blond haired, blue-eyed man huffed as he finished talking, and the shorter boy was blushing after hearing that the person he had wanted to talk to had known he was there the entire time he had been trying to work up his nerve.

Teito floundered for a moment for something to say while Frau just stood there with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised up. After around a minute of sputtering, the short brunet managed to choke out, "Um, I, uh, I just wanted to thank you for bringing Mikage back, so thank you!" The task he had set out to do complete, the teen grabbed the fyulong that had migrated from Frau's head to his left shoulder, turned around and nearly flew from the room.

He barely even paused in order to open the door and simply let it fall shut behind him as he made tracks towards his assigned quarters. And despite the crimson blush on his face, he was smiling as he hugged Mikage close as he ran.

* * *

Frau watched, snickering in amusement under his breath as Teito practically sprinted out of his room and took off down the hall. His blue eyes were warm as he wandered back over to his casket and sat down on the lid, leaning back on his hands and looking pensively up at the ceiling. It had been funny, at first, to wait for Teito to get up the guts to knock on his door, but after the first thirty minutes it had just been annoying. So yeah, his annoyance at the brat's stalling had been real, but he could honestly say that he hadn't expected the kid to have spent an hour trying to gather the courage to tell him _thank you_ of all things!

His lips twitched upwards into a smile, and with that reached his breaking point, throwing his head back and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Oh man, that brat just had a way of making him laugh without even trying…

And if there happened to be a gentle smile on his face afterwards, well there was no one around to know, now was there?

_Author's Note: Voila! One plot bunny down, three to go! ^.^ This was my first time trying to write something fluffy about these two…How did I do? :P As always, constructive criticism is welcome! Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
